Shattered Illusions
by Rogue Anne
Summary: Summer after 5th year, Harry's uncle abuses him even worse. So what happens when, while in the hospital, Harry sees his most hated teacher, Professor Snape there. Not slash reviews welcome. Second Story. Will be HarryHermione.
1. Rude Awakenings

**AN: Hello, this is my second story, don't worry I'm not going to stop working on my other story, Finally Going Home, I just had this idea stuck in my head for a while now, and it's been bugging me. Well I hope you like this story. Please Review. **

**Shattered Illusions.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rude Awakenings. **

Harry James Potter, 16 of number four Privet Drive, has only been at his _home_ for not even two weeks and his uncle has already started being the cocky bastard that he already is. Harry has been punched kicked, whipped, slapped, and downright beaten. He was sore all over but he ignored the pain. _I deserve this, after what happened to Sirius._ He thought depressingly, while just lying on his bed, with a blinding white migraine from hell. Harry tried moving around, but everytime he did pain just shot up everywhere. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry closes his eyes, hoping beyond hope that whatever his uncle has planned for him, he does it quick.

His door opened and in came, to Harry's surprise, not his uncle but his aunt. Harry looked at her in surprise. She avoided his gaze.

"Harry I'm getting you to the hospital right now. Your going to have to be quiet I drugged your uncles dinner with sleeping pills, and Dudley's at his friends house." She said urgently and picked him up gently. Harry bit back a moan of pain as she did this. Petunia got him into the car, and drove the way to the hospital. As they were driving Harry thought about his stuff.

"Don't worry about your things I'll keep them safe, I promise. I'm so sorry for this Harry, I didn't want anything like this to happen I swear. I don't want you to forgive me, I don't deserve it. I know I never did any physical harm to you, but I wasn't helping you any either." Aunt Petunia said her eyes filled with regret, guilt, and worry. Harry sighed glad that his stuff would be ok, and hoping she wasn't lying to him.

Fifteen minutes later they were in the hospital lobby, admitting Harry. After that a doctor and nurse came, and took Harry to one of the rooms, they laid him down on the bed, and began to wrap his injuries, and assess them. Harry was too tired to look around, or notice anything so right after his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning, all he saw was white. _Am I dead? I hope I am, I can't take anymore of this it's driving me insane. I just want it to end._ Harry thought. He sat up gingerly, and looked around. Everything that happened to him came running back into his head, and he sighed. The door opened and a doctor came in holding a clip board. Harry avoided his gaze, he felt his face turning red.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I'm glad your awake, you gave us quite a scare last night when your Aunt came in and admitted you. Well your injuries are two minor lacerations on both of your legs, the rest of it is that your back and arms are covered in welts, and some bruises. Now, your aunt tells us that you fell down the stairs, but this looks much worse than falling down the stairs. Would you care to add to that Harry?" He asked.

Harry swallowed hard wondering if he should tell him what really happened or not. Just as he was about to speak the door opened again, this time it wasn't a doctor, but it was, to Harry's horror and surprise, Severus Snape, Potions Master of Harry's school, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Mr. Potter you better tell the truth because I want to hear this for myself." He said with a pointed look. Harry glared at him and looked at the doctor. He sighed figuring he might as well ti get it done, and over with.

"No, I didn't fall down the stairs. My uncle doesn't like me because of who my parents were, among other things, and so he decided that he was going to beat some manners into me, literally." Harry said, and avoided the gaze of the doctor, and Professor Snape. "It was after we got home from the train station, Uncle Vernon grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to my room, and threw me in. For two weeks he kept on beating me. Then last night my aunt came into my room and told me that she put sleeping pills in his dinner, and then she brought me here." Harry finished somewhat lamely.

The doctor nodded, and took notes down on his clipboard, whereas Snape just stood there his face betraying no emotions, if he was feeling any that is.

"Well thank you Mr. Potter that is all I needed to know." The doctor said, and left the room, leaving Harry and Snape alone. Harry looked up at the ceiling as though fascinated by it, avoiding Snapes eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything to anyone about this Potter?" Snape asked. Harry shrugged, finally looking at him in the eye.

"I don't know, I mean it's not as though he did it all the time, I mean, sure he would sometimes back hand me around a bit, but it was never nothing I could handle, I have suffered through worse. I deserved it anyways for what I've done. Besides, who would have believed me? Every time I had tried telling anyone they would usually call me a liar, or something to that extent." Harry replied dropping his gaze to the bed covers.

"You didn't deserve it at all! No matter what, you didn't do anything wrong. You should have said something to someone regardless. I am sorry for not noticing it sooner. Now we need to get to Hogwarts. We can't have you in a muggle hospital where the Dark Lord and his followers can get to you." Snape said. Harry nodded, and Snape gently picked Harry up, and pulled out a portkey. Harry touched it, and felt the familiar tugging around his navel. Soon, they were in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

Harry shook his head to try to get rid of the dizziness that was threatening to overcome him. It didn't work, and the last thing he saw was Snape's concerned face as he blacked out.

* * *

AN: Well, I revised this chapter, I figured it needed it. So review, and tell me what you think. 


	2. Hate Me

AN: I want to thank all the reviewers for their reviews I really appreciate it. Well anyways here's Chapter Two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. does so if you plan on suing, all your going to get is my cell phone, ipod, and maybe my babysitting job.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hate Me. 

When Harry finally woke up, after being passed out for who knows when, he sat up in bed, noticing that most of his injuries seemed to be healed. He looked around the hospital wing checking and seeing if anyone else was in there with him. When he saw that there wasn't he pulled back the covers and got off the bed, fully intending to go find Professor Dumbledore so he could ask him what was going to happen.

Unfortunately, Madame Pomfrey caught him before he even made it to the door.

"Mr. Potter you get yourself back into that bed right now!" She said sternly, and put her hands on her hips. Harry scowled, and got back into bed, cursing himself. "You have been passed out for a week. You don't really expect to be able to just hop out of bed, and walk around do you?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. Come on Madame Pomfrey, I feel fine, I've handled far worse than this remember?" He asked her. Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Potter, you're going to have to stay in bed, until I give you permission to leave." She said, with a look that brooked no arguments. Harry sighed and nodded.

"But I need to see Professor Dumbledore, if he's even here that is." He said remembering why he tried to sneak out in the first place.

"Well then sit tight, and I will Floo call him for you." She said and she walked back into her office.

* * *

"Headmaster, what are we going to do with Mr. Potter after he recovers? He absolutely cannot return to those muggles." Professor Snape asked. Professor Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. 

"He will stay here, at Hogwarts, no matter what the Ministry says. He will not go back there." He said after a moment. At that moment his fireplace blazed green, and Madame Pomfrey's head was floating in it.

"Albus, Mr. Potter has just woken up, and he wants to see you. He tried sneaking out until I caught him." She said.

"Thank you, Poppy." He said, Madame Pomfrey nodded, and her head vanished. Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Come on Severus, lets go pay Harry a visit." He said and stood. Snape nodded and followed him to the hospital wing.

* * *

Harry layed his head onto the pillow looking out the window that was infront of him. He continued looking out of it, thinking about what might or might not happen to him, when the doors opened. He turned and looked to see that it was Professors Dumbledore and, to Harry's embarrassment, Snape. He immediately avoided Snape's gaze, and looked down at the bed covers, he could feel his face turning red. 

"Harry, I'm so glad that your awake. You gave us quite a scare, Severus told me what had happened, and I am truly, and deeply sorry Harry. I did not think that they would do any physical damage. I hope you can forgive me." He said his face filled with regret. Harry shrugged off his apology.

"Don't apologize, Professor, It's not your fault. I don't blame you at all, I blame me. I should have said something, anything but I didn't because things never got that bad. I figured I could handle it." Harry said. "But I still need to get my stuff. I'm wouldn't put it pass my uncle to do anything else to it." He added thinking about how his Uncle had almost succeeded in killing Hedwig before Harry could stop him. That was when things got really out hand. Harry shuddered at the thought of almost losing his owl.

"What do you mean 'anything else'?" Professor Snape asked, a frown on his face. Harry looked at him.

"He tried to kill Hedwig, but I stopped him, and told her to go to Ron's for the rest of the summer." Harry replied. "I think thats what set him off." He added as an after thought. "Uncle Vernon didn't like Hedwig making the noises that she makes."

"Where was your aunt during all this?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Severus told me that you said that she was the one that took you to the hospital, and that she told the muggle healers that you fell down the stairs."

"I don't know where she was when all this was happening, and I don't even understand why she took me to the hospital at all. She always seemed to hate me more than my uncle, or cousin combined. But she didn't do anything to me." Harry replied, then said "So when will I be able to go get my stuff from them, Aunt Petunia said that she hid so that Uncle Vernon couldn't find it but I still feel a little weird not having my wand with me." He said.

"Don't worry, we'll get your stuff soon. But I need to know if you want me to contact your friends, or Remus." Dumbledore said. Harry pondered this for a moment.

"Yeah, just don't tell them what happened, I don't want either of them getting locked up in Azkaban over something thats not a big deal." Harry answered.

"Mr. Potter this is a HUGE deal!" Snape said, frustrated at the boys lack of self esteem. "Your uncle beat the living daylights out of you, and you say it's not a big deal?"

"It's not though! I've been through worse, this is nothing those stupid cuts were nothing but flesh wounds." Harry replied. "And it's not as though you care, I'm surprised your not down in the dungeons plotting up ways to torment me during the school year Professor."

Snape glared at him. "Well I don't need to plot, it all comes naturally." He said scathingly, and turned on his heel and walked out of the hospital wing slamming the door. Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"He does care Harry, he may not show it but he does, why do you think he brought you from that hospital?" He asked

"He said it was so Voldemort or his followers wouldn't find me." Harry replied stubbornly refusing to believe that Snape actually cared for him, when all Snape had ever done for Harry in the past 4 years was treat him like crap.

"Harry, I assure that, despite how Severus has treated you in the past, he is concern for your safety. I'll let you in on a little secret, Severus's father was like your Uncle Vernon, he was a muggle, and he hated magic. The only difference is he took it out on Severus's mother as well as Severus." Dumbledore informed him. "I'm willing to assume that when you said what had happened it most likely brought back some memories." He added and walked out of the hospital wing.

Harry just sat there thinking. _Should I trust him, or should I not trust him? I'm so confused right now. I don't know what to do. I wish Sirius was here so I could talk to him, and have help to figure this out._

* * *

Snape was in his office making lesson plans for the upcoming school year. He was having a hard time believing just how wrong he was about Potter. The boy was less like his father than he thought. _How could I have misjudged him so badly. I can't believe that Lily is related to those muggles. It's hard to believe I actually have something in common with that boy. _Snape sighed, and stopped working to stand up and stretch. He decided that he needed to go to the hospital wing to talk to Harry. 

He went to the door, and opened it. What he saw at his door was a surprise. Harry was standing there with his head bowed as though he was ashamed or something.

"Mr. Potter, what do you need?" Snape asked. Harry looked up at him, his eyes filled with shame.

"Professor I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything bad that I ever did. I'm sorry for not being good at Potions, and wasting your time, also, for invading your personal space, and I'm sorry for ever thinking anything bad of you." He said and bowed his head again. Snape was shocked, he didn't expect Harry to apologize to him. He took a few seconds to regain his composure.

"Thats alright Potter, I never gave you a reason to not think anything bad. In turn, I'm sorry for misjudging you, and treating you worse than everyone else." Snape replied. Harry looked back up at him. He wiped his eyes with the back of the sweater he was wearing. (AN: Dungeons are cold)

"Well I have to get back to the hospital wing, I kind of snuck out without telling Madame Pomfrey, and I'm sure she will probably strap me down to the bed. So I'll see you later, bye." Harry said, somewhat sheepishly, and he ran to the hospital wing. Snape just stared at him, a bemused expression on his face. Giving a slight shake of his head, he walked back into his office, and started working again.

* * *

AN: Revised 7/31, so was chapter 1. Review, please. 


	3. Old Faces

AN: Wow I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. Well back to the story.

/.../ Parseltongue.

* * *

Chapter 3: Old Faces. 

When Harry got back to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was indeed angry about Harry sneaking out of the hospital wing and made him stay in bed all day. Needless to say, Harry was not happy about it and was glad when Professor Dumbledore came in to visit the next day. He told Harry that they had gotten his stuff from the Dursleys, and that it was in Dumbledore's office.

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore." He said. Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry, I was thinking that since you now have nowhere to go. You will remain here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "I am going to give you a choice, you can either spend the summers in a room off the Gryffindor Tower, or you can stay in Professor Snape's chambers. He has already agreed to it, and said that it was up to you. You don't have to answer right now, you can answer when you fully recover."

Harry nodded, thinking about what Dumbledore just said. _Once again Snape has managed to confuse the hell out of me. I know Dumbledore said that he does care about what happened to me but still, and we apologized but does he really care? This is so confusing. _Harry thought getting lost in his own thoughts. He noticed that Dumbledore had left, and sighed. Madame Pomfrey came out carrying some Dreamless Sleep Potion. Apparently there was more to Harry's injuries than the ones the muggle doctor had listed. His ribs were cracked, and he had been having some trouble breathing, which was caused by asthma.

Harry now had to take an inhaler type thing. It resembled a muggle one, but once Harry had to breathe it in, it instantly cleared his lungs, and it never ran out. He only had to take it when he was really out of breath. Harry took the Dreamless Sleep stuff, and layed back on the pillows and fell asleep.

When he woke up, the next day, Madame Pomfrey was next to him, doing tests with her wand. Harry hoped he would be released soon, he was starting to feel as if he knew everything there was to know about the hospital wing.

"Well Mr. Potter you can leave. I just hope I don't see you in here for awhile. But in the case that you do I'll be sure to hang a plaque (AN: I have no idea if that is how you spell it so excuse it if it is wrong. Thank You.) over this bed, and it will be reserved for you." Madame Pomfrey said chuckling at the scowl on Harry's face. Harry rolled his eyes as Madame Pomfrey went back into her office and Harry got dressed.

When he left the hospital he headed to the Headmaster's office. He tried thinking of passwords.

"Lets see uh...Blood Pops?...Cockroach Clusters, err, wait that was the one from fourth year...Mars Bars?" Harry said started to get annoyed, but to his surprise the stone gargoyle opened up. Harry stared at it amazed. "Mars Bars, I was only kidding." He said, while stepping onto the stairs. He knocked on the door, and walked in when he heard an "Enter." Snape was sitting in a chair across from Dumbledore.

"I can come back later Professor." Harry said. Dumbledore smiled the damn twinkle in his eyes again.

"Not to worry Harry. What can I help you with?" He asked and motioned Harry to sit, which Harry did.

"Well I was just going to let you know of where I was going to stay." Harry mumbled looking at some sort of thingamabob on the shelf by the stairs. He gathered all his Gryffindor courage. "I'vedecidedtostaywithProfessorSnape." he said very quickly. Dumbledore chuckled. Snape looked at Harry with a shock expression on his face. He was so sure that Harry would pick the Gryffindor Tower.

"Wonderful, may I ask why?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shrugged.

"I just figure it would be better than staying alone in the Gryffindor Tower, with no company at all." He replied. Dumbledore's smile widen, if that was possible.

"Well then shall we go and fix up a room Severus?" He asked the Potions Master, who had been quiet.

"Yes lets do that now." He said. They all got up, but before they left Dumbledore got Harry's trunk, and wand from this strange thing on his desk. Dumbledore noticed Harry's confused look, at the device.

"It's a Shrinker, it lets me shrink large objects if I go anywhere, and I need some extra space in my robes." Dumbledore explained, Harry nodded in understanding, and he took his trunk, and pocketed his wand feeling much better knowing that he had it. He would ask what happened at the Dursley's later.

They reached Snape's chambers, and he turned to Harry. "Why don't you go explore the castle a little bit I want your rooms to be a surprise." He said. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help clean or something?" He asked unsure. Snape nodded.

"I'm positive." Snape said with a small smile. Harry smiled back.

"Okay then, I will see you in a few hours then." He said and he turned around, and he walked out of the dungeons.

Once back into the Entrance Hall he looked around wondering where he should go. He walked up the stairs and started heading to the girls bathroom that was haunted by Moaning Myrtle. He decided that he would visit the Chamber of Secrets to see what had become of the basilisk. Once he was in the bathroom he walked to the sink that was the opening to the Chamber.

/_Open_/ he said in Parseltongue, and stood back so the Entrance could open. He looked down the tunnel, and felt a feeling of aprehension. He took a deep breath and slid down the tunnel that leads to the Chamber.

Once in there he walked the familiar path to the Chamber, once he got there he looked around. He saw that the basilisk was still there lying down. The weird thing is, it wasn't decaying. Harry frowned at this, and walked toward it. He took out his wand, just in case. When nothing happened he sighed in relief.

/_Who's there?_/ came a voice from behind him. Harry whipped around quickly, and saw a snake slythering towards him. The snake looked familiar. Harry was trying to remember where he's seen it before. Then it hit him. This was the snake he let free before he started Hogwarts at the London zoo.

/_My name is Harry Potter_/ Harry replied, kneeling down.

/_Ah, yes Harry Potter I remember you, you are the one that helped me escape that muggle hell hole. I was hoping we would meet again._/ The snake replied. Harry nodded.

/_Did you ever go to Brazil like you wanted?_/ He asked. The snake nodded.

/_Yes I did, it was very refreshing_./ The snake replied.

/_Thats good to hear. So do you have a name?_/ Harry asked.

/_No I do not. Perhaps you could give me a name._/ The snake said.

/_If your sure._/ Harry said and started thinking. He couldn't think of any names right then, so he decided to inspect the Chamber more closely. After doing that for awhile, he glanced down at his watch, recieving quite a shock. He had been down here for almost three hours. He looked at the snake. /_I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow, or maybe even later tonight if I can, alright?_/ The snake nodded in understanding.

/_I understand, go now before you get into trouble with the other humans._/ He said, and Harry ran all the way to the tunnel. He took out his wand, and pointed it at the ground.

_"__Ballista mihi" _Harry muttered and he sprang all the way up from the tunnel and into the haunted bathroom. He turned toward the Chamber Entrance. /_Close_/ He hissed. The Entrance closed. Harry turned and ran all the way to the Snape's chambers.

"And where have you been Harry?" Snape said, coming out of the door. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Oh around here, and there." He replied, deciding not to tell them where he went, for fear of them telling him he couldn't go. Snape raised an eyebrow, obviously trying to decide if he should get specifics or just let it go. He decided to let it go, and proceeded in showing Harry his chambers.

* * *

AN: Well another chapter is up I hope you guys like this one. I have a little contest of sorts. I need help coming up with a name for the snake, which by the way, I hope you guys like that little plot in the story. I wanted there to be a snake in the story so I figured that I would use the one from the first book. Anyways whoever comes up with the best name I will use it and give that person credit for it. Thank you. Jessica. Revised 7/31.  



	4. Chamber Of Secrets

AN: I am so glad for the reviews that I have gotten! Especially the snake names. I loved the ideas you guys gave me I think I have decided to use the name Jazira from Jen77 So I want to thank you for your suggestion. Well anyways back to the story.

/.../- Parseltongue

* * *

Chapter 4: Chamber of Secrets. 

"Well, lets go I'll show you to your room." Snape said, and walked into his chambers, Harry following. They walked into, what appeared to be the sitting room. It was about medium sized. It had a fire place on the far wall, a recliner chair. Bookshelves lined the rest of the wall, that looked to be filled with both muggle, and magic books. Harry raised his eyebrow in surprise at this.

"Walk this way." Snape said. Harry nodded, and followed him down the hall, they stopped at a door on the right side.

"This is your room, I hope you like it. If you don't like the color I can change it for you." Snape told him and he opened the door.

Harry walked into the room and looked around. It had blue walls, in the corner a four poster bed, with a white comforter bed set. A nightstand with a oil lamp, a mahogany wardrobe by the the door. And a bookshelf that had Harry's school books lined up by year, and subject. There was a door by the bed, Harry looked at Snape.

"That door leads to your bathroom. I apologize but I would rather not share mine. I am extremely selfish when it comes to my bathroom." Snape said. Harry smirked at hearing this.

"Thats okay sir, I appreciate this room it's wonderful." He said.

"I am glad you like it, Po-Harry. Now we can either go to dinner, or you can wander around, or something as long as you don't get hurt." Snape said, knowing full well that Harry has a knack for getting into trouble, whether or not he did it on purpose or not. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Lets go to dinner, I can go wandering around any old time. As for me going to the hospital wing, I will definitely not head there again." He said shuddering at the thought. Snape smirked.

"And here I thought you liked the hospital wing." He said in a teasing manner. Harry shook his head.

"Absolutely not! That place is no fun, unless you count sneaking out of it a few times." Harry said Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Why does that not surprise me?" He asked rhetorically. "Well I'm glad that you like your room, why don't we go to dinner, as it is about to start." Harry nodded.

"Are all the teachers here? Or is it just you?" Harry asked.

"Not all of them, lets see, McGonagall, Flitwick, and I believe Trelawney." Snape replied. Harry shuddered at the thought of seeing Trelawney. She always predicted his untimely death. "I take it you don't like her?" Harry nodded his head in confirmation. "Same here." He said, as the two walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

When they got there, the four tables were gone, only the teacher's table was there. Dumbledore was there, in his usual seat. McGonagall was on his right side, Flitwick on the other. Hagrid, of course, was there. He waved at Harry, who waved back smiling slightly. Harry just realized something and looked up at Snape.

"Do they know why I'm here?" Harry asked him. Snape looked down at him.

"I honestly don't know, why? You don't want them to know?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"Of course not! It's too embarrasing. Gods I hope they don't know, I'll never live it down." Snape stared at him.

"I think I am going to have to reevaluate my opinion of you more so than I thought. For you are truly not your father." He said frowning a bit. Harry stared at him in wonder.

"Duh! And don't tell me you actually think I like the attention!" Harry exclaimed. Snape looked a little sheepish. "Oh brother." Harry said rolling his eyes. "I knew you thought I was arrogant and conceited, but I never thought you would think that I enjoy the attention." He said giving a fake dramatic sigh, and going to sit down at the table beside Hagrid, who smiled at him. "Hey Hagrid."

* * *

AN: I can't do Hagrids talk so we'll just pretend okay? Okay! Back to the story!

* * *

"Hello Harry, how was your summer? Besides the obvious I mean." Hagrid said in a hushed voice, Harry groaned. 

"You know what happened then?" Harry asked, Hagrid nodded. "Great, just what I need." Harry sighed, and started eating.

"You didn't want anyone to know?" Hagrid asked. Harry nodded his head in confirmation. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I couldn't deal with the pity looks everybody would give me." Harry answered truthfully. Hagrid didn't respond so Harry finished eating. "May I be excused?" He asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, but you don't have to ask Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry blushed a little.

"Thank you." He mumbled. He got up, and left the Great Hall. Once out in the Entrance Hall, Harry walked back to the Chamber.

* * *

Back in the Great Hall... 

"I can't believe he was abused!" McGonagall exclaimed, the others nodded in agreement. "I knew whe shouldn't have left him with those muggles, I mean Lily spoke ill of her sister, and that horrid husband of hers enough for anyone to realize that they were horrible people. It doesn't matter if she took Potter to the muggle hospital, she did it after fifteen years!"

Dumbledore looked grave. "I know Minerva, I feel terrible about it. As I was the one who placed him there, I should have known that Petunia, and her husband wouldn't let go of their anger against our world. But now Harry doesn't have a guardian, as I will be making sure that he never has to go to the Dursley's ever again. I feel as though I have let him down somehow." He said remorsefully.

Severus, who was listening intently, started thinking that, since he knows what its like to be abused, as Harry had. He would probably be able to become Harry's guardian. The were getting along so far. And Snape was sure that they could stay that way. He would be sure to mention this to Albus later.

"We need to make sure that the Ministry doesn't get a hold of this information. Even though we have a new minister, I wouldn't put it past them to get the Daily Prophet involved." Dumbledore added. The others agreed.

* * *

Chamber of Secrets... 

Once Harry had gotten to the Chamber, he immediately found the snake, whom he decided to call Jazira, and they started talking. Jazira had told him about how he had come to Hogwarts.

_/ I was in Brazil for the past five years, and then I decided to go on another trip, to Scotland. I met another snake and we started, how you humans, hang out? Anyways, so the snake I met, her name was Nagini, and she wanted me to meet her master, which I did. I'll tell you now that I don't like him./_ Jazira said. Harry's eyes widen.

_/The snakes name was Nagini? Did her master have the face of a snake, and have red eyes?/_ Harry asked. At Jazira's nod he quickly stood up and started pacing around infront of his new friend.

_/This is bad, that snake, and the snakes master are not to be trusted. Nagini is bound to Voldemort, her masters name, and he wants to kill me. He's been trying to kill me since I was a year old! Your not on his side are you?/ _Harry asked the snake, trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice. Jazira shook his head. Harry sighed in relief. Out of sheer boredom, he started walking around the Chamber, off to where the basilisk had come out. /_So do you have any magical properties?/ _

_/Yes, that is one of the reasons why I am here. I heard Voldemort, talking about how he was planning on killing you so I left, and here I am. If you go into the room that is right there you will find a hallway that has more rooms that I think will interest you./ _Jazira told him. Harry nodded, and walked into the hallway. There was about three, or four rooms. Harry walked into the first one. His eyes widened at what he saw.

This room had a complete Potions lab with Potions ingredients, that appeared to have a Preserving Charm on them. They seemed to have Never-Run Out Charm on them too. Harry walked around looking at the various ingredients.

"What are you doing here?" Came a angry voice. Harry jumped, and looked to his right. A portrait of a man wearing bottle green robes with silver lining on the front. Harry stared at him surprised. "Well, what are you doing here?" He asked again. "This chamber is only for my heir."

"My name is Harry Potter, I'm here looking for a way to defeat that heir. Are you Salazar Slytherin, by any chance." Harry asked.

"Yes, I am. How do you know about this Chamber?" Salazar asked his eyebrows raised suspiciously. "And why must you defeat my heir?"

"When I was in my second year here, your heir, Tom Riddle, opened this Chamber, and he let loose the Basilisk, on all of the Muggleborns, petrifying them. My friends, and I found out about it, and we stopped him. I killed the basilisk. And now he has returned to power, and wants to take over the wizarding world, and kill the muggles, and muggle-borns." Harry said, nervously.

"Ah, I see." Salazar said.

Harry nodded, and he left the Potions room and went to the room next to it. "Hermione would love this room." He said to himself. The room was a library, filled with books, from what appeared to be from the days of Merlin, and the four Founders. He picked up a book on a table to his left and looked at the title. _Ye Olde Defense Booke By Amicus Tierre. _Harry flipped through it deciding he would have to have a better look when he had more time.

Harry walked out of the room, and walked back into the Chamber. /_I have to leave but I'll be back tomorrow, or the next day. Okay?/ _He told Jazira, who nodded. Harry left the Chamber, and walked back to the dungeons.

"And where have you been?" Came the all to familiar voice of Snape. Harry turned around quickly. He tried to come up with a good excuse.

"I was just walking around, the school." He lied. Snape raised his eyebrow and gave Harry 'I-Don't-Believe-You-So-Tell-The-Truth-Or-Else.

"Really, and why couldn't I see you on that map of yours? Tell me the truth Harry or you will be serving detention until you graduate." Snape said. Harry sighed.

"I can't, you'll get mad, and possibly punish me." He said.

"If it's somewhere you don't belong then yes I will. It would do you well to just tell me where you were."

"Well, I was in the Chamber of Secrets. Don't get mad, its just that I wanted to see what had become of it, and the basilisk, and I did." Harry said nervously.

* * *

AN: This is the longest chapter that I have ever written for both of my stories, and I hope you guys like it! Please Review. Jessica 


	5. Severe Reactions

AN: I really loved the reviews that I got for this story I am honestly thinking of just taking down my other story 'Finally Going Home' and focusing on this one, since Finally Going Home is going that well. But I am deciding not too. Anyways here's the chapter. We get to see Snape's reaction to Harry telling him that he's been down to the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

Previously on Shattered Illusions: 

"Well, I was in the Chamber of Secrets. Don't get mad, its just that I wanted to see what had become of it, and the basilisk, and I did." Harry said nervously.

* * *

Chapter 5: Severe Reactions. 

Harry stood there, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was waiting for Snape to start yelling at him. He looked up at Snape's face. He didn't look mad, he just looked concerned. Finally after five minutes of this Snape spoke.

"Harry James Potter!" He exclaimed. "What are we going to do with you? I can't believe that you would go down there, without telling anyone, I might add. Did it ever occur to you that you are the only one who could get down there? You are the only Parselmouth in this school, probably in the world apart from the Dark Lord, and that no one would be able to get to you if you got hurt? Do you have a psychotic death wish that you want to fulfill? I know that you've been to the Chamber before but that doesn't mean you can go down there anytime you want. Next time you go make sure you have someone with you, if I'm not available, then go to someone else. Do I make myself clear?" Severus didn't yell but he said it in a voice that made Harry feel like he was ten years old again. He looked into Snape's eyes, and nodded.

"Yes sir." He said. Snape let a sigh out in relief.

"Good, now come in to the living room. I want to discuss something with you." Harry nodded, and mutely followed Snape, and sat down in a chair. Snape sat on the couch. "Harry, the reason I wanted to talk to you is because, well, since you have no guardians as of late and since the Dark Lord found me out to be a spy before you were brought here, I was thinking that I would adopt you." He said. "I will understand, however, if you say no. I know that I was a downright bastard to you, and you have every reason to hate me. But I am truly sorry for acting that way, I had to. But I just want you to know that I am offering to adopt you. Whether you say so or not, is up to you." Snape said, letting this bit of news process in Harry's brain.

"Can I think about this?" He asked. Snape nodded.

"Of course, but now its time for bed. And tomorrow I want to hear all about the Chamber of Secrets, got it?" He asked. Harry grinned.

"Of course sir, I can't wait to show you this one room that I found, you will definitely like it sir. And aren't some parts of the basilisk good for Potions, sir?" He asked enthusiastically. Snape nodded and smiled at this. Harry went to his room, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Harry had come to live with Snape, he has been thinking a great deal about the adoption, he couldn't find a reason not to say yes, besides the obvious. But, Harry had decided to forgive Snape for all the past things that he's done. 

When he had taken Snape to the Chamber, they had figured out why the basilisk hadn't decayed. It was because Salazar Slytherin, figured that if the basilisk had ever been killed then some parts of it could be used for Potions. So, he, and some others most likely, put a Preserving Charm on it.

Harry had explored the Chamber well, though he didn't think that he had even covered half of it, he still found a room that had armor, and medieval weaponry that had magical powers. Harry had yet to go through it all.

But that had been a couple weeks ago, and it was the morning and Harry woke up to someone knocking. "Go away Hermione, tell Snape I cut my head off or something, and that I won't be going to Potions today." He growled, forgetting where he was for a second.

On the otherside of the door, Snape chuckled, and walked inside. "Harry, you know that wouldn't work right? I would most likely take fifty points off of Gryffindor." He said, and Harry sat up abruptly.

"I didn't do it!" He said as though expecting a teacher to blame him for something, when he saw that it was Snape he rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't doubt that." Snape rolled his eyes back.

"Come on Harry get out of bed, Lupin is here and he wants to see you." Harry nodded, and immediately got out of bed. Snape shook his head, and walked out of the room.

Five minutes later, Harry came out of his room, dressed in muggle black jeans, and a red shirt, and in red writing it said '_I kidnapped myself, and if you don't give me what I want then you'll never see me again!_' Snape raised his eyebrows at this shirt, and Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"It was a present from Hermione, along with the jeans." He explained. Snape shook his head. "So, where is Remus?" Harry asked.

"He is in the Great Hall for breakfast, which is where we are headed right now." Snape replied. Harry nodded, and walked with Snape to the Great Hall.

Once inside, he immediately sought out Remus, after seeing him, Harry smiled, and waved. Harry then turned to Snape. "I have the answer for the question that you asked me." He said. Snape nodded, and he, and Harry walked into the Great Hall. Harry sat next to Remus, and Snape sat next to Harry.

"Hello Remus, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. Hoping against hope that he was here for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. Remus smiled.

"I am here to speak to Severus and I wanted to see how you were holding up." He said. Harry nodded, and shrugged. Oh well you can't have everything. Harry started eating, and within ten minutes he was finished with his breakfast.

Harry turned to Snape. "I'm going to the library. I want to research some stuff." He said, and he got up, and walked to the library.

Severus turned to Remus. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Remus sighed. "I just found out some very interesting news that I think you should know about." He said, his voice serious.

* * *

AN: DUN DUN DUN! Well what does Remus have to talk to Severus about, and what will Harry's answer be? Find out in the next chapter of 'Shattered Illusions'. Jessica 


	6. And The Truth Shall Set You Free

* * *

AN: I thank you guys so much for the reviews for last chapter, I'm really glad that you guys like this story so far. I would like to take this moment to say to Dawlish: If you don't like the story then don't friggin' read it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sheesh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about that. Here's the story now.

* * *

Last time: 

Remus sighed. "I just found out some very interesting news that I think you should know about." He said, his voice serious.

* * *

Chapter Six: And The Truth Shall Set You Free.

Snape stared at him. "What news, and why would I be interested in it?" He asked him. Remus shook his head.

"Lets go to your office, and talk about it, and trust me, I'm sure it will interest you to know." Remus said. Snape nodded, and the two men stood up and walked to Snape's office. When they got there, Snape unlocked the door with his wand, and they both stepped inside.

"Now, Lupin what is this news that I would find interesting?" Snape asked. Remus reached into his pocket, and pulled out an old, worn out envelope that looked as though it had seen better days.

"I was at headquarters, looking for Sirius's will when I stumbled upon this. It's a letter from Lily. I thought that you would be interested in reading it." he said handing the letter to Snape, who hesitated.

"Why would I be interested what Evans wrote to that mutt?" He asked, taking it wearily.

"Once again your going to have to trust me on this." Remus said. "Just read it, and you will know why." Snape nodded.

"It's going to have to wait, I have to brew some potions for the hospital wing." He said. Remus nodded, and walked out of the office. Snape sighed, put the envelope on his desk, and started to work on the Potions that needed to be done.

An hour and a half later, Snape emerged from his private chambers, after completing the task and taking a shower. He walked to his desk and grabbed the envelope. He had to admit, he was a little curious as to why Lily would write to Sirius. Snape slowly opened the envelope, and pulled out a letter. The letter looked just as old and worn as the envelope, just a little yellower. He unfolded the letter and began to read it, instantly recognizing Lily's handwritting.

_Sirius, _

_I have to tell you something important. I don't know how to say this, but please don't hate me for it. You see before James and I had started dating, I had dated Severus Snape. I'm guessing your a bit shocked. We kept our relationship a secret, because of the school house rivalry. Oh, and because of yours, and Jame's dislike of him. Please Sirius, don't hate me for this. Anyway, what I am writing to tell you is that before Harry was born, I had met Severus in the Three Broomsticks. It wasn't planned, mind you. It was while James was on a mission for the Order. Severus, and I started talking, and I admit, there was some Firewhiskey involved. I don't know what happened then but the next thing we knew, we were upstairs. I don't remember much of that night, but what I do know is that that was the night Harry was concieved. What I'm saying is that Harry isn't Jame's son, he's Severus's. Again, please don't hate me, Severus, or Harry. I've put charms on Harry when he was born. They'll wear off when he turns sixteen. So when that happens, I want you to tell them, and don't tell James. I know that this is too much for me to ask of you, but please Sirius, help me. I want those two to know the truth, I just fear that I won't be the one to tell them.  
_

_Lily. _

Snape stared at the letter. _Harry is my child, but how I don't remember that night. _He thought, as he racked his brain, trying to remember that night. _Wait, I do remember that night! I thought we had used contraceptives. Clearly not. I can't believe that she didn't tell me, well I suppose she couldn't have with the Dark Lord hanging about. _Snape thought, trying to decide where to go from here. He figured he would have to tell Harry when he got back from wandering.

* * *

Speaking of Harry, who was currently in the library working on his Transfiguration essay. He was avoiding going to the dungeons for as long as possible. He was sure that he wanted Snape to adopt him, he just wasn't sure if his friends would accept him after that. Hermione would, hell she would probably beam at the fact that Harry was getting along with Snape so much. Ron, on the other hand, he would probably demand he go to the Hospital Wing, and have Madame Pomfrey perform a spell to make sure that he wasn't Confunded, or taken an Essence of Insanity. Harry shook his head, and stood up with his stuff, and walked to Snape's chambers. 

Once he entered the chamber, he went to his room to put his books away. He figured he would finish his homework later. Harry then walked over to the desk, and put his quill, and parchment up. He heard Snape coming in from his labs, and went to the living room, where he saw Snape looking at an old letter. Harry walked over to a chair that was across the couch, and sat in it.

"Professor Snape, I have been thinking about the adoption question you asked me. If you are absolutely sure that I won't be a bother to you, then my answer is yes." Harry said, somewhat nervously. Snape looked at him in confusion, then a look of comprehension came across his face.

"Ah, right about that Harry," Snape started, and Harry just looked to the floor, thinking Snape had changed his mind. "I don't believe there is any need for an adoption." Harry snapped his head up, and looked at Snape with a bewilered look.

"What do you mean, sir?" He asked. Snape held up the letter he had been looking at.

"Just read this, and you will know what I mean." Snape said handing him the letter. Harry took it, and started reading it.

Snape looked at the emotions displaying on his son's face. There was a look of confusion, disbelief, and a brief look of disgust. Although Snape could guess why that look was there. _I can't blame him for that look, I wouldn't want to read a letter that wrote of some escapade between my mother, and someone else _Snape thought with a smirk. Once Harry was finished reading the letter, he handed it back to Snape, who took it and pocketed it.

"So, what do we do now, and what do I call you?" Harry asked, bluntly. Snape sighed, not knowing how to answer that.

"Well I figure we should go to the Headmasters office, and inform him. He will then, most likely, tell us that we should go to the Ministry and get it official. Then he will positively beam, at the thought of you and I getting along so well." Snape said, and Harry snorted.

"There's no denying that part, I bet his eyes will go mad with all the twinkling that they have to do." He said, and Snape nodded in agreement.

"Too right they will, now lets go." Harry nodded and walked beside them as they headed towards Dumbledore's office.

"Is this why Remus was here?" Harry asked, Snape nodded.

"Yes, he seemed to have come across the letter in his search for Black's will." Harry hid the pained look. Snape noticed it, and decided that they would have a talk about that as soon as they got back to the dungeons.

Once, they got to the stone gargoyle, Snape muttered the password, and he, and Harry stood on the moving stairs. When they got to the door Snape knocked on the door. He and Harry walked in after hearing "Enter" and they both sat down in chairs at the desk.

"What can I do for you my boys?" The headmaster asked merrily, his eyes twinkled. Snape pulled the letter out, and handed it to his mentor, and friend. Dumbledore took it and read it with interest. After he was done, he looked at the two infront of him. "Well isn't this a surprise?" He asked his eyes continuing their damned twinkling.

* * *

AN: Yay another chapter done! I am happy. I know it's been like a week, but I have finals coming up next week, and I'm a nervous wreck! I don't like school, I wish it would DIE!!!! Well I hope you like my story! Don't forget to click the little blue button that says Submit Review, and GO! 


	7. Letters, and Urges

AN: I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I really do appreciate them. Well lets get back to the story now.

* * *

Chapter 7: Letters, and Urges.

* * *

Last Chapter: 

"What can I do for you my boys?" The headmaster asked merrily, his eyes twinkled. Snape pulled the letter out, and handed it to his mentor, and friend. Dumbledore took it and read it with interest. After he was done, he looked at the two infront of him. "Well isn't this a surprise?" He asked his eyes continuing their damned twinkling.

* * *

"You can say that again, Professor." Harry said, smirking at Severus as if saying, **HA! I told you so. **Severus rolled his eyes heavenward. 

"Well, what do you two plan on doing about this?" Dumbledore asked, beaming.

"What do you think we should do? Should we go to the Ministry, and get it official?" Severus asked. Harry inwardly groaned, not the Ministry.

"I refuse to go to the Ministry. Can't we have someone come here, or something. Please?" Harry asked.

"I will see what I can do, but I can't promise anything Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded.

There was a hissing sound behind him, and he turned around to see what, or who, it was. It was Jazira. Dumbledore, and Severus looked at him in alarm.

"Harry, I thought you said that your snake would remain in the Chamber." Severus said sternly.

"I did say that. She must have been lonely or something, and thats why she's here. Hang on, I'll ask." Harry replied, and returned his attention on the snake, while Dumbledore asked Severus about the Chamber, and why he wasn't informed.

_"Jazira, I thought we came to an arrangement of you staying in the Chamber, because some people might be afraid of you." _Harry said.

_"I am sorry, but I thought you should know that I found a necklace that might interest you."_ Jazira replied.

_"Really, what can you tell me about it, and would it help me against Voldemort?" _Harry asked eagerly.

_"Well , its a silver disk, with three sparkling blue jewels, which are grasped by a silver three-toed claw. On the back of the necklace is the most interesting. It has the words, _Debello Malum Unus_. I don't know what they mean, but perhaps, your human friends know." _Jazira explained. Harry nodded, he turned towards the two Professors, and quickly told them what Jazira told him.

"Well this is most interesting. I would very much like to see the Chamber of Secrets. As for the latin, I'm not entirely sure what it means. You can probably look for it in the library. But, this little adventure can wait until after we sort everything out." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. Harry nodded, and he turned to talk to Jazira, but found that the snake was already gone.

"Professor, I would really like to not have to go to the Ministry. I just don't feel comfortable there for some reason." Harry said.

"I understand that Harry, I will try everything I can to make it so we don't have to go to the Ministry." Dumbledore replied.

"Doesn't Minerva have a friend in the Department of Family Matters?" Severus asked. Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling in remembrance.

"I believe so. I had completely forgotten about that. I will contact Minerva later on today, and then we will get this done." Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry. "Harry, isn't your birthday coming up?" He asked. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Er, yeah I think it's next week. Why?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Well, don't you want to have a party with your friends, and family?" Harry looked real surprise at that question.

"I don't know, I've never had a party before so I wouldn't know what to do." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I believe that we will have a little get together for your birthday. You will write Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley, and whom ever else you wish to invite." Dumbledore said.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to be a bother. I was just going to ask if I could go to Hogsmeade for my birthday." Harry said, a blush creeping its way up to his face. Severus shook his head.

"You wouldn't have been able to go anyways Harry, not with the Dark Lords followers free." He said. "And as for you being a bother, I probably would have felt that way before I found out that your _relatives_ liked to use you as a human punching bag. And there's the fact that you are my son, so I will be sure to have a word with the Dursleys. Unfortunately, they were gone when we went to get your belongings." Snape added.

"I don't want you to get in trouble for something you couldn't control, besides it's done and over with. Nothing we do can change it. Unless you happen to have a time turner on you." Harry said waving his threat away. "I'm going to go write those letters now, umm Professor Snape, can I tell my friends about this? Or would you rather I keep it a secret?" he asked, walking to the door, and pausing to ask.

"You may tell them Harry, and while schools out you may call me Severus." Severus replied. Harry gave a small smile, nodded, and walked to his room.

Once there he got out some parchment, a quill, and ink. He sat down at th desk in his room, filled his quill with ink, and began to write. He figured he would write to Hermione first, seeing as she was the easiest one to write to.

_Hermione,_

_I have some huge news. I am currently at Hogwarts right now. I won't tell you why until I see you incase this is intercepted. I have been here for a week or so, I've been living in Snape's quarters. Yes, I am telling the truth. Surprisingly we have been getting along good. I bet your pleased at that. You can now rest assured that I won't be making any rude, or obnoxious comments about him anymore. But the reason I am writing you, not just to tell you where I've been, Professor Snape, and I found out some interesting news. Him and I are related. He is actually my father. ( I know Star Wars moment there) We just found out today. Also, Professor Dumbledore insists that I have a party next week for my birthday. I don't know why. It's just another day out of the year. Well, I had better start writing a letter to Ron. _

_Hope to see you soon, _

_Harry._

Harry reread his letter over, and after determing it was satisfactory, he put it in an envelope, and started another letter to Ron. _How am I going to tell him, without him flipping out? This isn't going to be easy._ He thought, as he dipped his quill into the ink, and began to write.

_Ron, _

_How's it going mate? I hope your summer is going well. Mine is okay. I am writing to tell you that I am no longer staying at the Dursley's. I am at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer. I will tell you why when I see you, incase this letter gets intercepted. I am also writing to tell you that Professor Snape and I have found out some rather surprising news: he is my Father. I am not kidding, so please don't call me insane, mental, or tell me to go get my brain checked for the Confundus Charm or Essence of Insanity. Oh, and Professor Dumbledore is insisting that I have a party next week for my birthday. I don't know why. Well I better get yours, and Hermione's letter off with Hedwig._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Harry_

Harry reread Ron's letter several times. After deeming it satisfactory, he walked to the Owlery, and gave Ron and Hermione's letter to Hedwig, who took off immediately. When he walked back to the Entrance Hall, he suddenly felt this urge of some sort to go to the Chamber of Secrets. _Thats weird, it's almost as if it's pulling me._ Harry thought as he made his way to the Chamber. Before he could get to it however his scar started searing in pain, Harry keeled over, and all of a sudden the world went black.

* * *

AN: YES I AM FINISHED WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!! AND TO TOP THIS OFF SCHOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER! I AM OFFICIALY A SENIOR NOW. Okay with that said, I want to ask you guys if Ron should be okay with Snape's being Harry's dad, or if he should be a drama queen. And if you have any suggestions, Leave them in a review, and I will be more than happy to read them. (Mrs. Snape has left the building!) _  
_


	8. Panic

AN: I am happy with all the reviews I have gotten! I want to thank you all who reviewed, I really do appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 8: Panic. 

Severus was sitting in his office, worrying. It had been an hour since Harry had went to write those letters, and he hasn't come to check in. Severus tried to tell himself that everything was okay, and that Harry would be checking in soon. But the feeling of something being wrong just wouldn't leave him. Making a decision, Severus got up, and walked out of his office. He headed towards the library, maybe Harry was finishing up some homework, or hasn't finished the letters. After not finding Harry in the library, Severus took his wand out, and muttered "Point Me Harry" and his wand was pointing in the direction of the haunted girls bathroom. Severus took off at a run, Harry knew not to go into the Chamber unless someone was present.

"Harry!" Severus exclaimed as he saw Harry's limp form on the floor. Severus quickly walked over to him, picked him, gently of course, and took him straight to the Hospital Wing.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey demanded, while hurrying over to Harry's bed.

"I have no clue. I found him like this. My guess is, that he fainted, or something." Severus replied, keeping up his calm facade. Madame Pomfrey nodded, and waved her wand over Harry's body, then a piece of parchment emerged from the tip.

"Your guess is right. He did faint, but this doesn't say why." Pomfrey said, a frown settling onto her features. Harry chose that moment to wake up.

"Ow, my head is killing me." He said, rubbing his scar. Severus was by his side in an instant.

"What happened? I was worried sick!" Severus said. Harry looked down.

"I'm sorry, I had just finished sending off Ron, and Hermione's letters when I felt this weird urge to go to the Chamber of Secrets for some reason, and it felt like something was pulling me towards it. I was headed there when all of a sudden, my scar started burning. The pain was too much, and I blacked out." Harry finished, looking his father in the eyes.

Severus let out a sigh. Of course, it had to be his scar. That blasted connection with Voldemort was never going away, no matter what. "Don't apologize, for there isn't any need to." He said, Harry nodded, as he rubbed his scar. "It still hurts doesn't it?"

"Not so much now, it just tingles a bit." Harry answered. "Do you think we'll be able to go take a look at that necklace that Jazira was talking about, soon? I have a feeling about it, but I'm just not sure what it is. I can't place my finger on it."

"I should think so. I was looking into some translation books before I got worried about you, and I was able to look up the meaning of that Latin inscription _Debello Malum Unus _it means 'vanquish the evil one'. So It is probably safe to assume that this necklace has the power to destroy the Dark Lord. And since you are the prophesized child to destroy him, I'm assuming that, since you just said that you felt like something was pulling you to the Chamber, this necklace was calling you, so to speak." Severus told Harry.

Harry sighed. "So, you think that this necklace is the key to get rid of Voldemort." He asked.

"It's possible, and please refrain from saying his name." Severus said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What am I suppose to call him, then? I refuse to call him 'You-Know-Who', and I don't think I could call him the Dark Lord, and keep a straight face." Harry said, smirking. "By the way, can I get out of this place, please?" He asked.

"I suppose. Let me go tell Poppy." Severus answered, as he got up to go inform the mediwitch.

Five minutes later Harry discharged, and he, and Severus were walking towards the Headmasters office.

"I hope I get replies from Ron, and Hermione soon. I mean, I think I know what Hermione's reaction will be, but I'm not so sure about Ron's." Harry said as they walked. Severus sighed.

"I don't suppose that there is any way that you'll consider that Mr. Weasley is a downright pain in the neck, and that the loss of his friendship wouldn't be a big one." Severus said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but that isn't enough for me to not hang out with him. Only if, when he finds out about this, he acts like a complete and total prat, then I won't hang out with him until he grows up." Harry said. He was familiar with Ron's pratness. Severus nodded. He personally thought that Weasley should be banished from Hogwarts, but alas, no one, save for the Slytherins, agreed with him.

They had reached the stone gargoyle. Severus muttered the password. He and Harry stood on the stairs, and walked into Dumbledore's office, after hearing "Enter".

"Hello boys, how are you feeling Harry?" Dumbledore asked, Harry blushed.

"Fine, thanks." He answered. Dumbledore nodded.

"Care to tell me how you came to be passed out in the haunted girls bathroom?"

Harry nodded, and launched into the semi-short story of the urge to go to the Chamber, and then his scar hurting, which lead to him passing out. After Harry was finished with his tale, Dumbledore stroke his beard.

"I believe that Occlumency is in order." He said somberly. Harry tensed up, he couldn't do Occlumency. He had tried last year, but it didn't work. Sure, things might be different now that Severus, and he knew that they were related, but it didn't change the fact that he, Harry James Potter, was rubbish at Occlumency.

Severus must have noticed Harry tensing up. "This won't be the same as last year, Harry." He said reassuringly, Harry gave a small nod, but he didn't relax.

"I hope your right." Harry said, he didn't want things to get as bad as they did last year. It was bad enough that he felt guilty for Sirius's death. Harry looked down at the floor, he could feel the tears in his eyes, but he stubbornly held them back.

Severus could sense that bringing up Occlumency was a bad idea. He stood up, and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, lets go have a talk." He said, Harry nodded, stood up, and followed his father to their rooms.

* * *

AN: Another Chapter finished, sorry I didn't get up yesterday, I had to go visit my stupid, evil, over bearing sister, who loves to torment, and torture me every chance she gets. Oh, and I just found out yesterday, THEY'RE NOT MAKING THE FIFTH HARRY POTTER GAME FOR XBOX! IT'S MADDENING! I'M FRIGGIN' PO! 


	9. Sirius Discussions & Discoveries

AN: I am glad that you guys like the last chapter. I know Snape is a little out of character, but I'm trying to create some type of bond between him, and Harry.

* * *

Chapter 9: Sirius Discussion, and Meaningful Discoveries. 

Harry, and Severus made their way to their rooms. Harry was trying to get his emotions under control, it's not like he meant to start tearing up in the Headmasters office. Once they reached their rooms, Severus said the password, and they walked towards the little kitchen, and sat down, Severus conjured them both some tea. Harry took his cup, with a small smile of thanks.

"Harry, I believe we need to talk about, your godfather." Severus said lightly, not wanting to cause his _son_ to get hysterical. Severus smiled slightly, he still couldn't believe he had a son. He felt great too, it was weird that they could actually have a conversation, without wanting to hex each other in oblivion.

Harry sighed, he knew they were going to have to talk about Sirius but he didn't want to yet. Harry felt it was still too soon. "Do we have to, Dad?" He asked, surprised that he called Severus dad. He hadn't done that yet, Harry looked at his father, who was smiling. Severus was happy, Harry just called him _Dad._ Severus nodded to Harry's question. Harry sighed, again, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Harry, I know you don't want to talk about it, but it needs to be done. You can't go on with your life feeling guilty about something that wasn't in your control." Severus said, gently. "You, and I both know that your godfather wouldn't want that. Black would want you to be happy, I'm not saying don't mourn for him. I'm just saying don't dwell on it to much."

Harry nodded, taking a sip of his tea, and letting everything that his father told him sink in. He knew that Sirius wouldn't want him to feel guilty, he couldn't help it though. He couldn't stop thinking, that, if he had just done what his father had told him, and practiced Occlumency, then he could have stopped having those stupid dreams about the Department of Mysteries. Harry looked up from his cup, and noticed his father was waiting for a response.

"I know that, but I can't stop thinking that if I had just listened to you, last year, and practiced Occlumency, like you told me to, then I wouldn't have felt the need to go to the Department of Mysteries. You can't deny that." Harry said. Severus sighed.

"Harry, listen to me. Part of the reason that you didn't do so well in those Occlumency lessons, was probably because I didn't want to look past James Potter. I should have given up that grudge the day the Potters died. But, I didn't. It was a bad judgement on my part, and for that I'm sorry." He said, a sincere apologetic expression on his face. Harry gave his father a small smile.

"Yeah, well the other part of the reason is because, I didn't want to practice. I kind of felt that if I let the dreams continue, they would have shown me some sort of information, that was being with held from me, thats also the reason I looked into your pensieve. Which, I am sorry for, and I want to let you know that I didn't tell anyone what I saw, save for Remus, and Sirius. But, that was only because I wanted to know why they did what they did, and let me tell you the answer they gave me was not a satisfactory one." Harry said, carefully, not wanting to get his father's temper arised. Severus nodded, surprised that he wasn't getting all that mad talking about what happened last year. "I mean, they say they were only fifteen, but I'm fifteen and you don't see me walking around picking a fight with anyone that gets in my way." Severus smirked at that.

"What about Mr. Malfoy?" He asked, Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't like him. Besides, it different, he started it." Harry said simply. Severus copied Harry, and rolled his eyes.

"How?" Severus asked.

"When we first met, well actually, it was technically the second time we met. He was acting all high, and mighty, insulting others. I had just met Ron when Malfoy walked into our compartment on the train, and Malfoy tried telling me who to hang out with. I can't stand that. So Malfoy, and I have been enemies since." Harry told him.

Severus nodded, he would have done the same thing, if he had been in Harry's shoes. "I can understand that." Severus said, Harry looked at him with a skeptical look on his face. "I know what your thinking, but since I have been found out as a spy, I have no reason to be overly nice to Malfoy." He said.

Harry smirked, he knew that Malfoy wouldn't be too pleased with Severus at all. He was about to comment on that, but his father had started speaking again. "Now, I don't want you to keep these feelings of yours bottled up, I want you to either come to me, and talk about how your feeling, or I could get a journal, and you can write in it. Understand?" Severus asked, in a softly stern voice. Harry nodded.

"Yes, dad. Do you think we can go see that necklace now? I really want to find it, and see what it is." He asked, hoping his father would say yes. Severus contemplated the request. He didn't want Harry to go just yet, what with his scar bothering him now. But, on the other hand, Severus wanted to see this necklace for himself.

"I suppose we could, although we might want to go get Albus. You know how upset he was when he found out that we forgot to tell him about the Chamber. I think this will make up for it." Severus finally said, with a smirk of his own. Harry nodded enthusiastically, glad that they were finally going to go see the necklace. For some reason, completely unknown to Harry, he couldn't stop thinking about the necklace ever since Jazira had mentioned it, and he had wanted to go see it ever since. Plus, there was this feeling he was getting about that necklace. It was weird, but Harry felt as though the necklace was, well, _calling_ to him.

"Okay, lets go!" Harry said, standing up and walking towards the door, Severus following him, his black robes billowing behind him.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. 

_"Open" _Harry hissed, in Parseltongue, and stepped back for the Chamber to open. Harry slid down the tube first, him being so used to it. He landed on his feet, ignoring the rat bones on that were littering the floor.

Two minutes later, Severus, and Dumbledore were beside him, and they walked the path to the Chamber. Jazira was crawling around, Harry walked over to her.

_"Hello Jazira, where's the necklace?"_ Harry asked, Jazira motioned with her head, for Harry, and the others, to follow her, which they complied. They walked to the opening of the mouth where the Basilisk had come out of in Harry's second year.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, and walked into the opening of the mouth. When Harry got in there he gave a small gasp. In the middle of the room there was a desk, equipped with quills, ink, and parchment. The walls were filled with magical objects that looked really interesting. Harry wanted to see what they did, but he had more pressing matters at hand. One wall was filled with books ,that the library Harry found, seemed to be lacking.

"The necklace is in the desk." Harry said, pointing to the desk. He walked over to it, and searched the drawers, and found nothing except for more stationary. Frowning, Harry pointed his wand, momentarily forgetting that his father, and headmaster were in the room with him, at the desk and said, _"Ostendo mihi vestri occultus specialis"_ The desk gave a shudder, and suddenly, a secret drawer popped out. Harry looked into it cautiously, and saw the necklace. He pulled it out, and looked at it. He then showed it to his father, and Dumbledore.

"I have a feeling that this is going to help me with the destruction of Voldemort." Harry said, as he put the necklace on.

All of a sudden there was bright light.


	10. Power The Dark Lord Knows Not

**A/N: I am glad for the reviews that I have gotten for the last chapter, well here's the next one:**

* * *

Chapter 10: Power The Dark Lord Knows Not. 

The bright light dimmed, and finally, was no more. Harry opened his eyes, which he had been shielding, and looked down at the necklace that was hanging around his neck. The blue jewels were shining bright. Harry looked at his father, and headmaster.

"Do I look any different?" He asked them, hoping that this didn't turn into some heroic epic Muggle movie, and his hair changed to blonde or something like that.

"No, should you?" Severus asked with his eyebrow raised. Harry shook his head.

"I feel weird though." Harry said. "I feel as though I can do anything. Which is weird."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Perhaps this is what you need to defeat Voldemort. It's certainly a possibility, the inscription on the back of the necklace does translate to 'Vanquish the evil one' and Voldemort is undoubtedly the evil one." He said. "Now, lets get to the hospital wing, so we can have Madame Pomfrey check you out." He added, and motioned for Harry, and Severus to follow him. Harry said bye to Jazira, and followed his father, who was following the headmaster.

Once at the opening, Dumbledore pulled his wand out, motioned for Severus, and Harry to hold onto his arm, and he catupulted them out of there. On their way to the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore brought up Harry's birthday.

"So, what kind of cake do you want, as I am sure that Dobby wouldn't mind making one for you." Dumbledore said, causing Harry to blush.

"Really, Professor Dumbledore I don't want to be a burden- " He was cut off by his father.

"I think we need to work on your self worth issues." He said. Harry blushed.

"So, I think a chocolate cake would suffice, and we can ask Fred, and George if they have any good birthday decorations." Dumbledore said, as though there hadn't been any interruption. Harry sighed, and let Dumbledore plan his party.

They reached the Hospital Wing, and after Madame Pomfrey deemed Harry healthy, they went to the Great Hall. Once they were there, they sat down and began eating. As they were eating Hedwig came flying in, two letters clutched in her beak. She landed on Harry's shoulder, Harry took the letters from her, gave her some of his orange juice, and she took off.

"Who are those from Harry?" Severus asked.

"Ron, and Hermione." Was Harry's reply. He opened Ron's letter first.

_Dear Harry, _

_Nice joke, you nearly had me going there for a while. Don't you think that sending a letter to Hermione with this prank was a little too much? But anyways, my family, and I would be delighted to come to your birthday party. Fred, and George can even bring some of their party decorations, and stuff. Well, I will see you on your birthday. Everyone says hi. _

_Ron._

Harry shook his head, _Of course he's going to think it's a prank I was trying to pull on him. Oh well, he'll find out the hard way I guess._ Harry thought, as he opened Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Are you serious? Professor Snape is really your father? I think it's wonderful, because this means that you two will have to get along with each other, and you can actually put your differences aside. Why are you at Hogwarts before term starts? I thought students weren't allowed. I hope your using the library to your advantage. I am really jealous. I will, of course, be able to come to your birthday party. I can't wait. I want to know why you're at Hogwarts, young man! Well I will see you on your birthday._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Harry felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. He forgot that he had to tell his friends why he was at Hogwarts. He knew he would have to tell them sooner or later, but he would rather to never have to tell them. Harry sighed, and put the letters in his pockets.

"Anything that we should know about?" Dumbledore said. Harry shrugged.

"Ron thinks that what I told him was a prank, and Hermione said that she thinks it's great that Dad, and I are, well, Dad and I. She says that it means we'll have to put our differences aside, and learn to get along with each other." Harry told them, rolling his eyes. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Mr. Weasley will find out that you and Severus are truly father, and son the hard way." He said. Harry nodded, and began eating.

* * *

The day of Harry's birthday found Harry sleeping in. He had completely forgotten about his birthday party the night before, and stayed up late working on his homework. But, sadly, he couldn't sleep forever, as his father had just poured water on him. Harry gasped, and woke up immediately. 

"That was cold, literally." He told his father, glowering. Severus smirked.

"Well, thats what you get for sleeping in on your birthday." Severus told him. Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh crud! I had completely and totally forgotten about that!" Harry said loudly. Severus rolled his eyes, and left the room.

Just then Harry felt a weird sensation in his body, and he started changing. His hair grew to shoulder length, he was growing somewhat taller, and his hair was getting darker. Harry gasped in pain. And, as soon as it had started, it was over. Harry shook his head, and he looked at himself in a mirror once he was in the bathroom. Harry, who had forgotten to put on his glasses upon waking up, found that he didn't need his glasses anymore. He smirked, looking almost exactly like Severus.

"Oh, Father of mine, whom I love so much!" Harry called. Severus walked into the bathroom, and stopped dead in his tracks. Harry looked almost exactly like him, except his eyes, nose, and face. Thankfully, Harry hadn't inherited the "Greasy hair".

"I must say, you do look better." Severus said, smirking. "It seems that you didn't inherit the family's 'Vampire look'." He said, indicating to the lack of pale skin. Harry grinned. "That reminds me, Minerva got in touch with that friend of hers at the Ministry, and we will be meeting up with her in Albus's office tomorrow, okay?" Severus added. Harry nodded.

"Good." Severus said, and left so Harry could get dressed.

Five minutes later, Harry came out of his room wearing a pair of black pants with a blue shirt that said, in white writing, _I understand, I just don't care._ "Well, lets get to the Great Hall so we can scare the living daylights out of people." Harry said, grinning.

"Sure thing, nice shirt by the way, it suits you." Severus said, smirking. Harry rolled his eyes, and father, and son made their way to the Great Hall. When they walked in, the whole Weasley family, minus Percy, was there. As were Hermione, Remus, Neville, and Luna. Harry smiled as Ron looked between Severus, and Harry.

"You weren't kidding were you?" Ron asked them, eyebrows raised. Harry shook his head. "Well, thats...Er...Unexpected." Harry snorted at this.

"You're telling me, but I'm glad it happened." He said. Ron nodded. He looked like he wanted to say more, but was holding himself back. "Ron, if you have something else to say, say it. Don't keep it in." Harry told him sternly. Ron shook his head.

"I'll talk to you about it later." Was the reply.

* * *

AN: Well, there it is I hope you like it, and if not, oh well. Please review. Oh, and should Ron go beserk, or should he be cool about it. Tell me in a review. 


	11. Birthday Wishes

**AN: WOOT WOOT!!!! I gots lots of reviews!!!! I am a happy camper, and not to mention that Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is coming out TODAY!!!! I'm going to Wally World to get it. Well here's chapter eleven!

* * *

**

Previously:

"You weren't kidding were you?" Ron asked them, eyebrows raised. Harry shook his head. "Well, thats...Er...Unexpected." Harry snorted at this.

"You're telling me, but I'm glad it happened." He said. Ron nodded. He looked like he wanted to say more, but was holding himself back. "Ron, if you have something else to say, say it. Don't keep it in." Harry told him sternly. Ron shook his head.

"I'll talk to you about it later." Was the reply.

* * *

Chapter 11: Birthday Wishes 

"No, I want to talk about it now. If this is bothering you then tell me!" Harry said, starting to feel frustrated. Ron looked as though he was trying to keep calm but it wasn't working so well.

"Well, _Snape_, I don't care what you want, I feel like talking about it later." Ron said, his ears going red, always a dangerous sign. Harry sighed in exasperation.

"Fine we will do it your way. But just remember this Ron, if you don't like the new me, then tough!" Harry said, and he turned away on him, and went to talk to Hermione.

"Harry, I'm really happy for you. Don't worry about Ron, I'm sure when you two talk it will be alright." Hermione said comfortingly. (AN: If thats not a word, it is now)

Harry smiled, and Hermione felt her heart flutter. "Thanks Hermione. I knew I could count on you." He told her. She smiled back. They both seemed to have forgotten that they were in the Great Hall with twenty or so onlookers. It was only when Severus cleared his throat that Harry, and Hermione looked up and realized that they had an audience. The two teenagers blushed furiously, and looked away. "Can we help you?" Harry said, in, what he hoped, was a calm voice. Hermione gave a small, silent giggle.

"Why, yes you can. If you don't mind we would like to start the party now." Remus said, smiling in amusement. Harry and Hermione both got a sheepish look on their face.

"Presents!" Ginny said, ushering Harry to the table that was mounted with gifts. "This one is from me." She said, handing him a gift wrapped in Gryffindor colors, Harry saw his father roll his eyes at it, and he smirked.

"Thanks Ginny." He said, unwrapping it. It was a journal with a cauldron on it saying: **If this was Potions class, I'd be paying attention.** Harry chuckled at this. "Ginny, you do know that Potions is the one class that I would never willingly pay attention to, right?" He asked her so that only she could hear.

"I know, but Harry, the only reason that have to pay attention in Potions is because if you don't then you could end up blowing the class up." She said. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Good point." He said, and he took a neatly wrapped gift that Luna gave him.

"This is from my dad, and me. He wanted me to tell you Happy Birthday." She said in her dreamlike voice. Harry opened it up, and a odd necklace was in it. He smiled. "It's a charm to protect you from heliopaths." Luna told him.

"Thanks Luna." Harry said, smiling and putting the necklace charm on.

Soon Harry now had a Pensieve, from Dumbledore, memories of his Mother, James, Sirius, and Remus from their school days, and a year before Harry's Mum, and James died. Harry profusley thanked Remus for a thoughtful gift. He got a new cloak, and a Defense book titled _So You Think You Can Defend Yourself_ By Atticus Griswald. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a package of sweets. After presents was all done Mrs. Weasley brought a cake in the shape of a snitch that said _Happy Birthday Harry!_ in blue writing. Severus lit the candles with a wave of his wand, and after everyone was done singing "Happy Birthday!" Harry made a silent wish: _I wish that I could have a family with both Mum, and Dad_. Then he blew out the candles.

All of a sudden the Great Hall went dark, for about two minutes then lit up again, and there in the middle of the Hall stood Lily Potter-Evans, very much alive.

"Mum?" Harry said at the same time that Severus said "Lily?"

Lily smiled, and nodded at the speechless crowd. At this Harry, and Severus promptly fainted.

Dumbledore seemed to recover first. "This is a surprise. You will understand, of course, that I will have to administer Veritaserum to prove that you really are Lily." He said. Lily nodded again, and Dumbledore gave her three drops of the stuff from a Potion vial that he kept on his persona.

"Now what is your name?"

"Lily Anne Potter-Evans."

"When were you born ?"

"June 20, 1970."

"What are your parents, and siblings names?"

"My mothers name is Rose Marie Evans, my fathers is David Eric Evans, and my sisters name is Petunia Lee Dursley."

After a few more questions Dumbledore verified that it was truly Lily that was there. Lily smiled, and walked over to Harry, and Severus, both whom was propped up with cloaks under their heads.

Lily took out her wand, and pointed it at the two 'men', and muttered. "_Ennervate_" Harry, and Severus both woke up, and stared at the person who was leaning over them, and they fainted, again.

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you guys liked that little surprise at the end. Ron will show a reaction soon but I didn't want it to be at Harry's birthday party. But anyways tell me what you think, I know it's shorter than the other chapters but that seemed like a good place to stop. Oh, and I have another little contest for you. Who ever comes up with a good middle name for Harry, other than James, I will use that in the story and give credit to the person who came up with it. Well, I will see you guys later. 


	12. Mummy Dearest

AN: Thank you all for your loverly reviews! They make me happy, and keep me going. :D Well, here is the story!

* * *

Previously: 

_Lily took out her wand, and pointed it at the two 'men', and muttered. "Ennervate" Harry, and Severus both woke up, and stared at the person who was leaning over them, and they fainted, again._

* * *

Chapter 12: Mummy Dearest. 

"Sheesh! Will those two make up their minds?" Fred exclaimed, clearly amused. He and George looked as though they wouldn't be letting up on the Potions Master, or the Boy Who Lived.

Lily grinned. "I think it would be wise if someone else revived them, so they don't get a shock and faint again." She said. Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling madly, pulled his own wand out, and revived Harry, and Severus.

"Ouch, my head hurts. I saw the strangest thing, Mum was standing right above me." Harry said, clearly dazed, and unfocused.

"I thought it was just me." Severus muttered. Fred, and George burst out laughing.

"Well, before we confirm if you were hallucinating or not, you might want to just sit down, and try not to black out." Dumbledore said, amusement in his voice. Harry and Severus looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

"Don't do that! That makes you two look the same! Well, sort of anyways." Ginny exclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked feeling a little annoyed that they were all being secretive.

"Your mum came back somehow, and you fainted twice." Hermione said.

"WHAT!" Severus, and Harry said at the same time, and they both immediately looked around. They spotted her by Remus, apparantly deep in conversation. Severus, and Harry both stood up, and walked over to her, ignoring the protests of the others. Harry immediately wrapped her up in a hug. Severus, however, just stood there staring, a disbelieving look on his face.

Lily, still holding onto Harry, walked up to Severus, and put a hand on his cheek. "Hey Sev." She said softly. Harry watched the exchange quietly, his father was staring at Lily in a disbelieving way. Then suddenly he pulled her into an embrace, and kissed her. Harry was wedged in betwwen them.

"You know as much as I love being caught in the middle of my two kissing parents, I would love it even more if you would let me go!" He exclaimed, his face going red. Lily, and Severus pulled apart and looked at him, an amused look on their faces. "Sheesh! You two are reunited not even a full hour, and you're already embarrassing me!"

"Then we must be doing something right." Severus said, looking at Lily again.

"As much as we hate to interrupt this family reunion, I am afraid we need to get going." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Can I talk to Ron before you guys leave?" Harry asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded. Ron gave Harry a warning look, which Harry ignored. "Ron can I talk to you in the entrance hall?" He asked, Ron nodded, and both boys walked out of the Great Hall.

"Am I missing something?" Lily asked.

"Well, it was sort of a shock to find out that Harry was the son of Professor Snape, I mean no offense sir, but you aren't the nicest of people." Ginny said. "And Ron is probably going to take that as some sort of betrayal or something, because he doesn't like you. Once again, no offense." She added.

"None taken." Severus said, just now realizing that Harry's friend might not like the fact that he was his father. Lily gave a small frown.

"He wouldn't break off his friendship over this, would he?" She asked worriedly, glancing at the door.

"He better not! Or I will give him a good talking to." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Out in the Entrance Hall...**

"So, is there anything you have to say before you leave?" Harry asked, hoping his friend wouldn't be too difficult.

"I told you Snape, I was fine with it." Ron snarled, not realizing that he had called Harry by his last name.

"Since when have you ever called me by my last name? See, you do have a problem with it." Harry said, crossing his arm over his chest.

"So what if I do? My best friend has found out that his real father is our most hated Potions teacher, and I'm supposed to be okay with it?" Ron asked hotly.

"No, I figured you would need time to come to terms with it, I was hoping that this wouldn't jeopardize our friendship." Harry said, feeling dread.

"You expect me to be friends with the son of a Slytherin Snake? You'll probably turn on Gryffindor House!" Ron shouted. Harry frowned.

"Fine, but I hope you know that once you stop this friendship it will take alot more than just stupid apologies to start it up again!" He said, with force calm. Ron sneered at him, and stormed back into the Great Hall. Harry followed after him. When he walked into the Great Hall, he avoided everyone's eyes.

"Well, we best be off, it was fun thank you for inviting us Harry." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry gave her a small smile, and Mrs. Weasley came over and gave him a hug. "I'll talk some sense into Ron, Harry don't worry about it." She whispered, as she let go of him, and the Weasley's left.

"Miss Granger, would you like to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer?" Professor Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling. Hermione smiled.

"Can I? That would be fantastic!" She exclaimed. Harry looked at her, with a smirk on his face.

"You just want the library all to yourself, don't you?" He asked in teasing way. Hermione blushed, walked over towards him, and smacked him on the arm. "Why does everyone feel the need to hit me?"

"Maybe because you're being obnoxious." Hermione said, and rolled her eyes as Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh yeah, thats mature."

The adults chuckled. Lily turned to Severus. "I think its time for a talk." She told him. He nodded.

"You are right. Where do you want to talk at, we could go to the dungeons." He suggested, Lily nodded, and they walked out of the Great Hall, after shrinking all of Harry's presents and pocketing them. Harry watched them leave, with a frown on his face.

"You guys don't think that they're going to yell at each other do you?" He asked, remembering seeing how far his mums anger went in his fathers pensieve.

"No, Harry, I'm sure that they will just want to catch up on stuff." Dumbledore said reassuringly. "Now, why don't you two go explore the castle a bit, or go outside. Miss Granger," He addressed Hermione, "I will have someone go and fetch your things for you." Hermione nodded.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." She said. Dumbledore gave her a smile.

"Okay, lets go explore the castle, theres this one secret passageway that I've been wanting to check out." Harry said, and he grabbed onto Hermione's hand, and pulled her out of the Great Hall.

"Those two make a perfect match." Professor Dumbledore said after they left.

* * *

AN: Okay, this is probably shorter than what I've been writing but I have a good reason for it. I haven't slept in TWO days, and it's killing me. I want to go to sleep, but I can't. It's infuriating. Does anyone know how to make insomnia go away? could you possibly leave your suggestions in a review, please? It would be much appreciated. Lily and Severus's talk will come up in the next chapter. 


	13. Planning and Talking

**AN: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO GAVE ME INSOMNIA CURES! I feel great now, I have gotten better sleep. So I would Just like to say thank you to: **

**bkkermom1**

**Redrose-melody**

**and Tribalranger.**

**So THANK YOU, I dedicate this chapter to you. (Bows deeply) now back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Planning, and Talking. 

Severus, and Lily were sitting in Severus's chambers, discussing where they would go from there.

"You, and Harry have been getting along haven't you?" Lily asked, in a somewhat hopeful voice.

"Ever since I brought him back from the muggle hospital, yes. Before that, we couldn't stand each other." Severus replied, softly. Lily nodded.

"Severus, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to but by the time I had found out, James, and I were already in hiding." She said, a pleading note in her voice. Severus sighed.

"I know, Lily, I know I don't blame you at all. I am just glad that he no longer has to be with your wretched sister, and her husband." He said, feeling anger at the Dursleys that had caused his son pain. Lily put a hand on his arm.

"I know, we will make them pay." She told him, fiercly. Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I thought you said that you should never harm family." He said, smirking.

"They hurt my son, and I will be damned if I am going to let them get away with it." Lily replied, a calm look on her face.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, ever again." Severus said, with an amused look on her face. Lily gave him a smile.

"I never remind, or warn." She told him.

"Oh yes thats right." Severus said. "So, tell me how did you get here? I thought you were dead. I saw you dead." He asked. Lily shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. It was like one minute I was just floating around minding my own business, when someone, or something, came and told me that I was wanted back in the Land of the Living." She replied.

"It must have been Harry's birthday wish." Severus said.

"Wow, Sev did you figure that out for yourself?" Lily asked him sarcastically, though smiling.

"You know, between you, and me, Harry is going to be a very sarcastic person. You do realize this don't you?" Severus asked.

"Hey, being sarcastic is fun. Whatever happened to 'I've been sarcastic ever since I could talk. Before that I just pointed and laugh'?" Lily asked, trying to make her voice sound close to his.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Not" Severus said. Lily laughed.

"So, have you changed Harry's last name to Snape yet?" She asked.

"Thats going to be done tomorrow."

"Are you going to change his middle name too?"

"Only if he wants to." Severus told her, secretly he hoped Harry would want to change his middle name.

"I'm glad you're not making him do anything he doesn't want to." Lily said, resting her head on his shoulder. "But, what are we going to do now?" She asked.

Severus pondered for a bit. "Well, I was thinking that tomorrow, while we're at the Ministry, we could get you back on the Alive list, and then, possibly, get married." He said. Lily snapped her head up.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"No, I'm Severus. Sirius, unfortunately, died." Severus replied, smirking. Lily glared at him.

"Thats not funny, Sev." She said, sternly. "Have you talked to Harry about it?" She asked, this time, concern on her face for her son's well being.

"Of course I have." Lily sighed in relief.

"Good. So, tell me all about Harry's life at school." She said, Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wouldn't you rather hear it from him?" He asked. Lily shook her head.

"No, he could lie to me about it. Don't get me wrong, I trust him, but he's sixteen, and could lie to me. Easily." She said. "Besides, I will have him tell me his version later."

"Okay, here it goes." Severus began, and he proceeded telling Lily about Harry's first five years at Hogwarts, going into much detail, and leaving out some parts that he figured Harry should tell her.

"And now, here he is." Severus said, finishing. Lily looked at him, with unshed tears. "Lily, don't cry. He's fine, we even may have found something to destroy Voldemort." The tears that were in Lily's eyes started flowing, and she flung herself in Severus's arms.

"My poor little boy had to go through so much! I feel terrible much more now, for not telling you about him, all those years ago." She cried, and put her her head in in the crook of Severus's neck.

Severus put his arms around her comfortingly on the back. "Lily, it'll be fine. We're all here now, and we can make it better." He said, gently, holding on to her tightly.

"I know, but its just that, he went through alot. Some of it on his own. When I get my hands on my sister, they are going to have hell to pay!" Lily said hotly, her tears forotten. She looked up at him. "I just can't believe that she would do all that, Sev. I mean, I knew she hated me, and what I am, but she didn't have to take it out on my son, did she?"

"No, she didn't. But we will get her back for this, my Lily flower. You can take that to the bank." Severus replied.

"Good. I want to go find Harry, and talk to him. Oh, that reminds me. Is he dating Hermione Granger?" Lily asked, noticing the way the two were looking at each other.

"Not yet, but I can tell its going to happen." Severus replied, a knowing look on his face. Lily smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to go find Harry, so I can have a talk with him." She said, standing. Severus stood with her.

The two walked out of the chambers, and headed towards the Great Hall. They looked in there to see if Harry, and Hermione were in there. Unfortunately, they weren't but Harry's gifts were. Severus walked over to them, said a spell, and the gifts were now in Harry's room.

"Where would they go?" Lily asked him.

"They are either in the Library, or the Chamber of Secrets, which they better not be." Severus replied, rather menacingly.

"Why?" Lily asked, surprised at Severus's tone.

"I specifically told Harry, that if he went into the Chamber of Secrets alone, then I would be forced to punish him." Was the reply.

"But, he's not alone if he's with Hermione, is he?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Granger may be as smart as you, and Lupin combined, but I don't think that they are old enough to be in the Chamber alone." He said. Lily nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure they're not in the Chamber." She said. "Hermione seems to have more common sense than that. If she reminds you of Remus, and I so much." Lily added.

They had just turned a corner, when Harry, and Hermione came walking the same way. Harry had his arm around Hermione's waist, somewhat possesively, and they were talking in quiet voices, laughing.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you two are getting along so well." Severus said loudly, startling the two sixteen year olds. They both looked up in surprise.

"Hello Mum, hello Dad." Harry said, grinning. Hermione had the same look on her face.

"Hello Harry, Hermione." Lily said giving the two a look. "What have you two been up to?" She asked, casually.

"Nothing, just walking around, and talking. Getting caught up with whats been happening with each other since school got out." Hermione answered, Harry nodded.

"Okay, well Harry, and Hermione, I would like to talk to you both if you don't mind." Lily said, motioning for the two to follow them. They nodded.

* * *

AN: Well, how was that? I am uber sorry for the uber long wait. But I was getting over the insomnia stuff, and I had to deal with family stuff. It's been hectic. Hey! You guys should check my sisters fanfic! She's under the name of SnapesDungeonDweller. She's writing a 'Snape adopts Harry' story! Well, I'm going to go now. Don't forget to review! 


	14. A Long Year

**AN: I am super duper sorry! I have had huge, huge writers block with this story, but I finally know where I'm going to go with it. So, I'm going to work hard to update it as regularly as possible. **

**Chapter 14: A Long Year.**

For the remainder of the summer Harry and Hermione were rarely seen out of each others sights. Harry couldn't wait til the start of the school year, mostly so he could fall in to his regular routine, again, but a small part of him wanted to see Ron so that he could knock some sense into him...literally.

Currently Harry, and Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table with his mother and father eating lunch. Lily had been adjusting really well, and after a trip to St. Mungo'sthat told them Lily was suffering no side effects or anything like that, they had gotten into a normal family routine of sorts. Harry, of course had been trying to avoid talking about anything that had to do with Sirius, and when his mum would bring the subject up, Harry would sigh, and told her that he was fine and that he understood nothing was his fault, it just happened.

"Harry," Severus began, "I was thinking that we would be needing to start training you as soon as possible." He told Harry, who nodded seriously. So far there hadn't been any kind of disturbance, but Harry wanted to be prepared, and to do that they had to train.

"When do we start, and what will we be doing?" Harry asked, rather excitedly. Lily rolled her eyes, and sighed. Harry had been wondering about James lately, and how he and Lily had gotten married. He hasn't asked his mother because he didn't want to upset her or anything. Then he was wondering if James had _really _forced her into marriage like he had thought after seeing his dad's worst memory.

"I figured we would start with your dueling. I know you taught that Dueling club last year, and know the basics, but we're going to do a lot more than that." Severus said, Harry nodded.

A week later it was the start of school, and Harry was pacing nervously in front of the Gryffindor table. There were no students yet, but they would probably be here in about a half an hour. Harry raked his hands in his hair nervously. Hermione, who was sitting down, sighed in exasperation.

"Harry Tobias Snape, there is no reason for you to be nervous, this is going to go fine. I'm sure Ron has had plenty of time to get the fact that your Professor Snapes son through his head by now." She said in a placating voice. Harry looked at her.

"I know, but you remember what he was like when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire. It took him a few months to get over it. But if he can't accept me for who I am now, then I guess he's not worth it." Harry said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Before Hermione could respond, all of the teachers, Dumbledore, and Lily came in to get everything ready. Lily was going to be teaching here, but Harry didn't know what, apparently that was to be a surprise for everyone.

"Harry, Hermione would you mind helping us with lighting the candles, and getting the house banners up?" Dumbledore asked. The two teens nodded, and pulled out their wands.

Fifteen minutes later the candles were lit, and banners were up. Five minutes later, the staff and Harry and Hermione were seated just as the second through seventh years came in. Ron was walking between Seamus and Dean, who gave Harry a weird look. _They must not recognize me_ Harry thought. He and Ron caught each others eyes but he quickly looked away. _Fine, then if that's the way he wants to be then I'm not even going to bother trying to be friends with him anymore._

McGonagallcame in just then with the incoming first years and led them to the front of the Great Hall. "When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your Head and you will be sorted into your houses." She instructed taking a list of names and unrolling it.

"Abernathy, Celina" A short, brown haired, timid looking girl walked up hesitantly and sat on the stool and had the hat put on. After a minute or so the hat yelled out: "GRYFFINDOR!" The girl got up and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Abernathy, Christopher" The girls twin did the same. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

On and on it went and Harry found himself not paying attention until after the end of the sorting came with the last student (Zuckerman, Tabitha who went to Slytherin) was sorted. Dumbledore took this time to stand up and make the usual notices.

"To our new students, welcome! To our returning students, welcome back! Now, I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, new students, and some older students as well," Dumbleodore gave Harry, Ron, and Hermione a look. "that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that: Forbidden." He said. "Secondly, we have a new addition to the staff. Lily Evans has somehow come back from the dead. We do not know how, but she is here and she will be taking over the Potions position, and Professor Snape will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. I trust you all to make Professor Evans feel at home." He told everyone and sat down.

Everyone began talking at once over what they just heard. Some couldn't believe it, some, mostly Ravenclaws, were perplexed and looked like they wanted to ask how it could have possibly happened, and some were standing up to look at the Gryffindor table to see if they could spot Harry.

"Who's he?" Asked Draco Malfoy from the Slytherin table, pointing to where Harry was sitting. Harry had to hide a smirk, for some reason he couldn't wait to see what everyone's reaction would be.

"That is Harry Tobias Snape. Formerly known as Harry James Potter." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes. Everyone in the hall turned to look at Harry.

"Lets see the scar then." The Malfoy demanded. Harry rolled his eyes and lifted up his bangs. "Shouldn't you be in Slytherin, then?"

"Yeah, if he's really Snape's son, then he should be resorted!" Another Slytherin said.

Harry rolled his eyes. It was ggoing to be a long, long year.

* * *

**AN: I finally finished this chapter. Again I am really sorry about not updating this in so long, but I will do it more regularly I just got a new computer, so it will be easier. I know this chapter is a bit (or alot) crappy, but it was just something to tide you all over until I got back into the rhythm of things. So, enjoy!**


End file.
